


I Watched Myself Crawlin' Out

by entwashian



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot needs to get to his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watched Myself Crawlin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com/) iTunes shuffle drabble challenge. This was inspired by a cover of "Just Dropped In" by Dubious Ranger.

Eliot’s three blocks from the van when he gets hit.

Thing is, it don’t always take eight guys to get the drop on you. Sometimes it only takes _one_. 

Eliot feels a needle prick his arm, so he crushes the offending hand and feels little finger bones breaking underneath the strength of his own, but he can see the plunger of the syringe in his arm is already down at least 5cc’s.

His opponent drops to his knees, clutching one arm to his chest, and Eliot ain’t keen on calling it a draw, but he’s gotta get to the van.


End file.
